


Small Hunters

by Hazelgracelancaster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: RT Baby AU, i'm in love sorry, that's kind of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelgracelancaster/pseuds/Hazelgracelancaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Buchanan is a 17-year-old orphan from the Austin Home of Orphan and Foster Children. And she has six rambunctious Hunters to care for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Six Hunters and the one girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is going to be a short (?) series about the RT Baby AU made by [someoneudontknow5](http://someoneudontknow5.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. This is such an awesome AU and it's so cute and ahhh, I just love it.  
> And I am sorry not sorry about there being an OC character, but I'm working on trying it out for some other stuff that I could potentially do. This entire series is mainly focused on her and the AH guys, but there will be some others thrown in there. Give it some time, I'm trying.

Jamie Buchanan was the oldest orphan in the Austin Home for Orphan and Foster Children, and the only kid over 13. The 17-year-old pretty much the underage caretaker, watching over the younger kids when the other caretakers were busy. She spent most of her free time trying to wrassle around a little over ten kids, which wouldn’t be that hard if they weren’t all evil and sneaky and hard to keep track of.

But for now, the actual caretakers were here, and Jamie took this time to hide up in her room on the top floor. She sat at her desk, typing away on a laptop with a small boy curled up in her lap, trying to follow her fingers as she formed words. This stupid AP Gov essay is useless, she thought, her long fringe shifting into her eyes. She tried to blow it out of her face and flicked the stray hairs that fell out of her beanie, sighing. It’d been a few months since her last haircut, so when her pixie cut started to grow past the back of her head, she tended to get a little irritated.

The boy in her lap noticed her frustration, reaching his hand up to stuff the hair awkwardly into her hat again. Jamie smiled and nodded, “Thanks Ryan.”

The six-year-old grinned before turning back in her lap to watch the screen again. This was a usual scene in the Austin Home. Jamie’s room was a nice place for all the children to play in, but there was always a few boys who liked to stick around 24/7. An either-year-old, the six-year-old, a five-year-old, and three three year-olds. The six kids, who Jamie fondly nicknamed the Hunters due to them always “hunting around to find her”, had become attached to her hip once they were old enough to understand how to.

Currently the three older boys were holed up in her room, two on her bed and one in her lap. One on the bed was asleep, the other playing Pokemon on her DS.

“Jame! I gots you a Dewott!” The younger boy threw his hands up in the air, grinning at her, glad that he could capture her favorite Pokemon.

Jamie laughed, turning her head to look back at the kid, “Awww, thanks Jack! You’re the best!”

Jack cooed happily as he settled back down on the bed, continuing to play. Jamie went back to her essay, typing a few more words before letting out an aggravated sigh and switching tabs back to the game Ryan had been playing earlier. The boy squealed as he sat forward, clicking the mouse button to fire at the enemies.

“Jame, we should go get Gav and Micool and Ray,” Jack mumbled, not looking up from the device. The girl nodded, picking up Ryan and standing, setting him back down on the chair and scooting it closer for him. “We should. C’mon, Jack. We can let them wake up Geoff when we get back.”

She smirked as Jack turned off the DS, placing it on the bedside table before hopping off the bed and grabbing Jamie’s hand. They exited her bedroom and strolled down the two flights of stairs, waving to the other kids as they passed. They entered the large dining room, finally finding the small lads in chairs with booster seats, trying to eat whatever food had been prepared. Across from them was a short lady, her head in her hands as she watched the boys.

“Lads!” Jack was excited as he let go of Jamie’s hand to run around the table and hug the boys, pressing a wet kiss to their cheeks. They all complied except for Michael, who waved a chubby fist at him.

“No kiss!” He yelled angrily. Jack simply smiled and went back to hugging him.

The lady laughed and turned to look at Jamie. “Oh dear, hello there Jamie. I’m glad you’re here, I don’t think the boys are going to last much longer here.”

“Don’t worry, Miss Clancy. I’m here to take them off your hands. I can clean up first if you need me to.”

“Oh no, dear, I can clean up. Just make sure they get cleaned up before bed.”

Jamie nodded and went around to the other side of the table as Miss Clancy grabbed the dirty plates. The teen unbuckled each of the toddlers’ seats and let them jump off, climbing onto her. 

“JAM!” Ray called out, climbing up onto her back. “We missed you!” She laughed, securing him on her back and hoisting Gavin onto her hip. “I missed you too.”

Michael and Jack held onto her jeans pocket as they all walked back up the stairs, a little slower this time. They bombarded her with questions, asking how her day had been, what her classes were like (even though they barely understood), what she had for lunch. The lads kept at it as they stepped back into her room, their chatter waking up the oldest boy on the bed.

“Ugh, stop talking! You guys are noisy as dicks!”

Geoff had woken up abruptly and frowned at the huddle of kids. Jamie scoffed and let the boys down, walking to the bed and shoving Geoff’s shoulder gently. “You should be a little nicer since you’re sleeping in my bed. And you shouldn’t be saying stuff like that, not around the lads.”

The eight-year-old muttered angrily to himself and crossed his arms over his chest. Jack scrambled back up onto the bed to take back the DS and switched it back on to continue his game. Truthfully, Jamie should’ve just let the ginger boy have the game, he used it more than she did.

Jamie had tried her best to take care of the Hunters. It’d only been four years since she arrived at the Austin Home, so the “gents” of the six had been the first to cling to her. Once the lads had arrived, she took on the responsibility of caring for them as well. And now, with the money from seven years of stupid holiday queen competitions, four years of working at the local library, and two years of waitressing, she tried to do as much as she could to make sure each of her boys were as happy and healthy as they could be.

So as she watched the toddlers squabled on the floor, she smiled widely, hoping that she’d get to keep watching over the Hunters after she got out of the Austin Home.


	2. "Jamie doesn't love us anymore."

Everything was bright in Jamie’s room when she was woken up by the knock at the door.

A muffled voice called to her through the door, “Jamie? Wake up, it’s 6:30, the kids need to get ready.”

As much as she loved helping out the kids, Jamie desperately wished for the extra hour of sleep she could get. But instead, she swung her legs off the bed and left her room, walking past the few caretakers waking the other children. She went into the bathroom for her morning routine, taking over before the other kids could.

When she finished, Jamie stretched and went downstairs to the kitchen, preparing a few bottles for the babies and plating food that would be set on the table in a few minutes. She heard the rumble of feet down the stairs and sighed deeply, ready for whatever the kids had in store for her that morning. The tray of plates was fairly light in her arms as she carried it into the dining room where the group of kids sat. As she set the plates in front of the them, she called out to them in order to calm them down.

“Burnie! Stop poking Joel in the face! You’re twelve, not two!”

“Kdin, sweetheart, shoes are not teething rings, I’ll take that. Have this bottle.”

“Lindsey, breakfast time is not the time to try and armwrestle with the boys. Barbara wants you to listen to her jokes, then when breakfast is over, you can go kick some boy butt again, okay?”

“NO, ADAM.”

The caretakers giggled quietly as they helped Jamie pass around the plates or hold onto babies with bottles. It was hectic, but after fifteen minutes of noise, food, scolding, and a few laughs, the children put their plates in the kitchen sink and ran back up to their rooms to get ready.

Jamie sighed deeply as she also put her plate away, passing the ladies with the babies.

“You’re a good girl, Jamie. The children love you. We are so glad to have you here.”

One of the ladies compliments struck through to her slightly, and she smiled weakly at them. “Yeah, I’m glad to be here.”

~

Geoff pulled the t-shirt over his head, trying to tie his shoe at the same time. When it didn't work, he gave up on the shoe, just focusing on the shirt. He looked around the room, hoping he’d see the door open and Jamie would enter to call them to the van they took to school. But she wasn’t there, and he frowned sadly.

“Hey Burnie,” he called out to the older boy from across the room.The preteen made his way to Geoff, standing tall in front of him, “What, Geoffy?”

Geoff scowled at the nickname and asked, “Where’s Jamie? She should be here now. It’s almost time to go to school.”

“I’ve been hearing that Jamie is super tired. Maybe she’s tired of us and she wants to sleep all day.”

Burnie’s accusation made Geoff scoff and wave his hand. “Jamie’s not tired of us. She loves us, she always wants us around. She said so.”

“Yeah, but she’s a big kid. And big kids lie sometimes. She wouldn’t tell you she doesn’t want you anymore.”

Burnie’s words stung Geoff as he thought about it. The older boy walked away due to his silence, but Geoff hardly noticed. He thought as he tied his shoes, and as he walked down the stairs, and as he grabbed his backpack in the front hall. Jamie wasn’t tired of them, right? She loved the Hunters, and all the kids at the Austin Home.

He ran into Jack while in thought, making the ginger, “Oof!”, and tip a little to the side. “Geoff! Watch where you’re going!”

Geoff shushed him. “Jack, Burnie told me that Jamie doesn’t love us anymore.”

Jack gave him a look before laughing. “Geoff, don’t be silly! Jame loves us a lot! Burnie’s just dumb.”

“But Jack! What if Burnie isn’t dumb?! What if Jamie doesn’t love us anymore?!”  
Jack turned a little pale as he listened to Geoff, his little hands wrapping around themselves.

The two sat down on the couch as the rest of the older kids filed into the room. A few minutes later, Jamie and one of the other ladies came in through the front door, returning from taking the toddlers to the preschool across the street.

Jamie smiled and clapped her hands together, slipping her backpack around her shoulder. “Alrighty, kiddos. Kennel up in the van, it’s 7:45 and we have 15 minutes left before school starts! Let’s go!”

The eight kids ran out of the house, trying to pile into the large minivan. Ryan quickly grabbed onto Jamie’s hand, turning his head to see Geoff and Jack trailing slowly behind.

“C’mon, boys! Don’t be slowpokes!” Jamie called back to them, smiling. The two scowled and walked quicker, climbing into their respective seats and buckling in. After Jamie helped the younger kids settle into the van, she hopped into the driver’s seat and started up the engine, backing them out of the driveway and onto the street, on the way to school.

Normally the car was loud and noisy, but today is was quiet. Burnie, Joel, and Adam trying to finish their homework in the back back seat, Gus trying to read, Monty and Ryan contently pointing to things outside the car, and Jack and Geoff stewing quietly in anger. Jamie looked in the rearview mirror at the two boys and frowned. “What’s up, Hunters? Why the pouts?”

They ignored her and she sighed, shaking her head. She pulled the van into the parking lot of the middle school, letting the four older boys out with a blown kiss and a wave. Next was the elementary school, and this time she got out, unbuckling the smaller kids and helping them out.

Ryan and Monty smiled up at her, wrapping their arms around her as she squatted down to their level. They each gave her a sloppy kiss to the cheek and ran into the school. When Jamie stood back up, she turned to Jack and Geoff, who tried to quietly walk away.

“Boys?”

Her voice made them stop and they pivoted to look back at her. “Are you guys mad at me?” She asked softly.  
Geoff stood firm, shaking his head, but Jack was less strong. He sniffled a little and crossed his arms over his chest. “G-Geoff said that you do-don’t love us anymore!”

The older boy looked down at Jack and gave him an angry sigh. “Jack! You weren’t suppposeta say anything!”

Jack gave him a shrill hum and stepped away from him. Jamie looked hurt, walking over to them and pulled Jack to her, giving him a tight hug. She reached out her other arm to grab Geoff’s arm.

“Geoff, why would you think that? Of course I still love you guys. You’re my boys, my little Hunters, I’ll always love you.”

Geoff rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. “Burnie said that you were getting tired of us and that you wanted to sleep all day so you wouldn't be around us.”

“Well Burnie doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Don’t listen to him. I get tired because I don't like to sleep.” Jamie pulled back from Jack to look at them both. “I love you two very very much, okay? You guys and Ryan and the lads. And all the other kids, even Burnie when he’s being nice. So don’t worry about it, okay?”

The boys nodded and Jamie smiled, hugging them again. They wrapped their arms around her and hugged back before pulling away as she stood back up.

“Alright, now go to school before you’re late. I'll come pick you up at four and we’ll go to the library so you can finish your homework.”

Jack and Geoff smiled, nodding their heads and waving as they turned back around and ran into the school. Jamie watched them run off and sighed, but smiled lightly. She was glad that she reassured the small kids, this was definitely not something they should be worrying about this early, or at least not now at school. She was going to have a long talk with Burnie though.


End file.
